Bugs
There is an awesome Bug-catching guide posted on http://www.graalians.com/forums/showthread.php?t=20553 all credits going to Windwolve, THANKS! -Edited by: iNestea Hello! As you might know, all current bug guides are either incomplete or out-dated and since I have been meaning to create a bug guide since last year, I hereby present you the Advanced Guide to Bug Catching. Enjoy! 'I - GraalOnline Classic's Bug Concept' Since July 2012, GraalOnline Classic has made a feature available to all players in the game: bug catching. The general idea is to use a net in order to capture different bug species with a net – either to sell them for some gralats or collect them and set them free inside your house. The only item required to start is the net. Before explaining that, I would first like to address some points: -When a bug is caught, it is put into a jar and stored inside your items in a separate folder called ‘bugs’; -Jars need not be bought and are infinite in number; -To release a bug in your house, go to the ‘bug’ folder, select your bug and use it as if it were some sort of item; -Bugs cannot be released into the wild or in other players’ houses. Tapping a caught bug will simply make you show the bug, while it is inside of the jar; -A house room can hold a maximum of 21 bugs; -Indoor butterflies have been known to randomly disappear. I do not know whether this problem has been solved yet, so release them inside at your own risk; -Looking for bugs should be done zoomed-out. This makes finding one easier; -Catching bugs is less difficult zoomed-in. It allows you to time your swings better. 'II - The Net' A crucial accessory required to commence bug catching, is the net. This net is completely free and can be acquired in a small house in MoD town: Adam’s Treehouse. You will only need to speak to the NPC inside. To equip the net, you should tap/click your character, then one of your items (standard bombs and arrows) and select the folder ‘tools’. The net can be found in there. Basically, utilisation of the net is quite simple. It can be swung into four different directions: left, right, up and down, corresponding to the way the player is facing. A bug can only be caught when the net is swung spot on; this may require some practice to fully master. Generally, swinging upwards is considered to be the most successful position: when a bug touches the upper side of your head, in the middle, a catch is almost always guaranteed. However, there are some exceptions to this trick. 'III - Selling Bugs' Bugs can be sold for a small price at a small house in Swamptown: Beryl’s Treehouse. She buys all your bugs for a set price; these are listed later on. Every day, this witch has a bug she desperately needs, therefore multiplying the amount of gralats received per bug by 1.5. This is a good opportunity to earn some cash! To find out which bug she needs, bump into her. In order to sell a bug, equip the bug to one of your item slots and use it. A small conversation with Beryl will then pop up, asking you whether you are sure and you will also see how much you will earn in total. If you refuse to give all of a certain bug, you can also sell off a single one. 'IV - Bug List' Currently, a total of 24 bugs are/have been catchable in the game. In alphabetical order: *Agrias Butterfly *Black Beetle *Black Ladybug *Blue Morpho Butterfly *Bumblebee *Clouded Yellow Butterfly *Cockroach *Dragonfly *Emperor Butterfly *Firefly *Grasshopper *Green Hairstreak Butterfly *Ladybug *Large White Butterfly *Mantis *Monarch Butterfly *Peacock Butterfly *Pillbug *Ringlet Butterfly *Small Blue Butterfly *Spider *Swallowtail Butterfly *Tiger Butterfly *Worm 'V – Map of Important Locations' In the next part of this guide, I will be referring to certain places you might not be familiar with. To avoid confusion, I will list the most important locations (not towns). The two treehouses are also indicated. *A = Onnet Forest *B = Master Li’s Forest *C = Adam’s Treehouse *D = Beryl’s Treehouse *E = Swamptown Library *F = Secret Butterfly Shop 'VI - Bug Information' Important Notice: I have been catching bugs since the arrival of the bug catching system. The pictures in this guide may be from a while back and the bugs may not be available at this moment. Additionally, I might be unable to provide full information on all species, simply because I have not had the experience with them. Any corrections or additions will be highly appreciated. The following information is derived from my experiences and the library in Swamptown. Also, even though bugs may have the same rarity (for example, ‘Rare’), some are rarer than others. E.g. the Tiger Butterfly has always been more common than the Agrias Butterfly. The details about size are not proportional to the size of the bug in Graal. 'Butterflies – 12' Butterflies are constantly moving. They change their flying direction every few seconds and can be quite annoying to lure from water/cliffs to land. The rumour that they are attracted by lantern lights is not true. When spotting one, you can use the following procedure to catch it: Step 1: Check its location. If you can catch it already, head towards it or towards the direction it is flying/escaping to (skip steps 2 and 3). Step 2: Since the butterfly is either in an unreachable area or above water, look for where it is going to go. You cannot predict this completely, as the flying directions change constantly and are completely random. Step 3: Pick a spot to wait for the butterfly. This can be anywhere within your predicted range in which the butterfly might fly. If you definitely want it yourself, try to not let others know you have spotted a certain butterfly by looking in the opposite direction or hiding under a bush. Step 4: When it is within range, look around you. Are there any players nearby that might steal it? If so, try to catch it while staying in the position you were in and not walk around the butterfly to catch it while facing upwards. Someone might scare it away if you take too long. Step 5: If no one seems interested, take your time to walk around the butterfly and catch it while facing upwards. As I have explained, you will have a guaranteed catch if you swing your net when a butterfly touches the top of your head, right in the middle (unless you experience a lag spike). Step 6: Missed? Too bad. The butterfly will rapidly fly away from you. You can now do two things if you still want to catch it: if you are in a smaller room (Onnet Forest, Secret Butterfly Shop), wait for it to calm down again. This happens after approximately 15 seconds. If you are outside in the overworld, chase after it, for someone else will certainly take it if you let it go. Step 7: In case it ends up above water or on a cliff, go back to step 2. Other bugs - 10 I hope this finally answers all questions a bug catcher may have. Cheers! Category:Guides